Sleeping with the Siren
by razzentino
Summary: Shoved to form a band with complete strangers, clashing beliefs and completely different lifestyles, the members of RWBY meet through the music industry. Love/hate Freezerburn, side Ladybug, AU.


" _And I'm the loneliest... of all…."_

As her last lingering note faded into silence, Weiss relinquished the roar of the audience and tipped her head in the slightest bow, before sauntering off the stage.

She couldn't help the small smile that betrayed her features. Another successful performance– her new song, Mirror Mirror, seemed to be a hit.

During the song, the fan chants had been deafening. Her loyal fans had been shrieking the lyrics along, almost drowning out Weiss herself despite having speakers projecting her voice throughout the hall.

Weiss felt satisfied. Accomplished.

But there was one thing that was constantly out of her reach. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was exactly, but she was aware that there was something… lacking.

Always just a fingertip away.

* * *

 _ **Sleeping with the Siren**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _"Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano"_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. All song lyrics belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

Now in an empty dressing room backstage, Weiss collapsed onto the nearest seat, slightly drained. She was clad in a simple yet gorgeous white dress with straps that exposed her milky pale shoulders. It reached up to her knees, with a translucent veil at the back of the dress that brushed above the singer's ankles.

As she silently studied her expressionless reflection in the massive mirror, Weiss couldn't help but feel as though the jagged, angry line down her eye seemed more jarring than usual. Exhaling sharply, she leaned back in the seat, mentally combing through her promotion schedule. Off the top of her head, she could just recall another performance planned at a different program broadcast the next day, and another the following day after.

There was a muffled click, and icy blue eyes immediately flicked towards the exit through reflection of the mirror. The door slid open, revealing the entry of a tall, gorgeous redhead with an electric guitar strapped against her back. With a kind smile, she greeted, "Your performance today was amazing."

Weiss gave a small nod of acknowledgement, a half-hearted smile wavering on her lips. "Thank you, Nikos."

"Pyrrha," she corrected, almost sternly. "We've known each other for more than a year now, Weiss."

A pause followed. Although Weiss was aware that the guitarist was patiently waiting for her to repeat her first name, she opted to simply reply with a "…Yes."

The slight disappointment on Pyrrha's expression was as clear as day, despite the guitarist's decision not to comment. She had a feeling this was the most she would get from the reclusive idol. "Congratulations on your consecutive wins the past weeks," Pyrrha stated, changing the topic as she moved to occupy the seat next to Weiss.

Leaning back in her seat nonchalantly, Weiss closed her eyes. "It was only my second win."

"Still," Pyrrha insisted. After all, Weiss was still considered as a "rookie" after being in the music industry for only a year, and it wasn't very common for "rookies" to win shortly after debuting.

Weiss opened an eye, studying the guitarist through the large mirror for a few seconds before murmuring flatly, "You shall win tonight."

Pyrrha shook her head. "This is the first performance of our new song," she replied, dismissing Weiss's remark easily. "And we've been on a hiatus for almost a year."

"Your comeback is the most anticipated this month," Weiss commented, casually crossing her legs.

A soft, sheepish laugh escaped Pyrrha's lips. "That's a little exaggerated…"

Weiss shook her head in disagreement, completely aware of Pyrrha's humility. "They're saving you as the finale for the program." Weiss shut her eye, relaxing into her seat. "It should be your turn soon."

As if on cue, there was a knock, followed by a head peeking past the door of the dressing room. "Pyrrha? Are you ready?"

Pyrrha took a quick glance at the flatscreen television on the wall, which was broadcasting the events on stage. "Oh," the she replied, slightly surprised, "So it is."

Weiss nodded, her eyes still closed. "I hope you'll win," she added simply.

Her words caused Pyrrha to stare back, startled.

While Pyrrha didn't quite feel rivalry with the reclusive 'ice queen', an affectionate nickname created by Weiss's fans, never in all her years would she have expected the distant idol to so nonchalantly wish her the win. With them going head-to-head for the victory, such a move was unprecedented - absurd, even.

Although slightly uncertain, Pyrrha smiled warmly. "…Thank you."

The moment was interrupted by the low clearing of a throat. "Sorry," the male at the door apologised, "But we're on in ten, Pyrrha. They've already set up our instruments."

And with that, Pyrrha was hurriedly ushered out.

Weiss had caught the redhead's confused look. And it didn't matter. Despite her competitive nature and the desire to best everyone around her, she was genuinely uninterested in competing against Pyrrha. Now alone in the dressing room, Weiss exhaled heavily and uncrossed her legs before crossing them again. Her gaze focused on the screen of the television through the reflection of the mirror.

Preferring to delve within solitude than get involved with people who didn't understand her, Weiss had chosen to push everyone out. This meant that on more than several occasions, Weiss did find herself… lonely.

Pyrrha was different.

She was a well respected figure, even though she hadn't debuted for very long either. Introduced to the music industry at a very young age as a trainee, it was no surprise that she had plentiful experience with performing and working behind the scenes.

Pyrrha chose to work closely with producers and backstage staff, which was something Weiss continued to struggle comprehending.

It was an absolute waste of time and effort. Especially with how replaceable everyone around her was− one would rarely work with the same staff the second time, faces were constantly changing, and substitutes were bountiful and endless.

And yet, despite all this, Pyrrha remained humble and sincere. It was hard not to respect the guitarist.

… So maybe she had a tiny soft spot for Pyrrha.

Although the flatscreen was muted, Weiss could easily see that the boy group currently performing was reaching the end of their number. Generally, Weiss never really bothered keeping up with new groups that were constantly pumped out; she preferred to focus on her current competition. She was certain she had seen this particular band around though— she dimly recognised the bright arrays of hair colours.

The emcee seemed to be preparing to introduce the next act. As he mouthed the words 'JNPR', Weiss leaned forward tentatively to rest her elbow on the dressing table before laying her chin against her open palm.

* * *

Although JNPR's performance had ended, the crowd was still crazy and hyped– it was the ultimate peak in volume throughout the entire day. Pyrrha herself looked overjoyed, from the mindblowing start of her band's comeback so far.

With the end of the music program broadcast dawning soon, the artists that had previously performed regrouped on the stage for the weekly countdown, accompanied by the emcee.

As sincere emerald eyes met Weiss's icy blue, Pyrrha flashed an unusually giddy smile.

"And the winner of this week's countdown is−"

For some reason, Pyrrha had left her group mates and started walking towards to Weiss. Once they were within each other's earshot, Weiss couldn't help the first thing that left her lips. "Incredible."

On the large screen in the background, votes started ticking in− the compilation of both digital and physical album sales, streaming views and online votes of each artist, were weighed up against each other.

"Thank you," Pyrrha replied happily, breathless as the chaos around them raged on. She tried to tune out the rowdy crowd. "I just–"

Colourful confetti exploded all over them.

"JNPR!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening.

* * *

From behind the steering wheel, Velvet offered a kind smile. "You did great today."

Even after an entire year under Velvet's wing, Weiss still struggled to comprehend why Ozpin had chosen _Velvet_ , out of all people, to be her manager. She had a sinking suspicion that it was an attempt to guilt her into refraining herself from being too difficult– it wasn't particularly easy being inconsiderate around Velvet.

Meek and gentle, yet dependable and gracious, being with Velvet was akin to sitting around the hearth of a humble, crackling fire on a slow, winter night. She was warmth and comfort, she was calm and ease; she was being swathed in a blanket, and falling asleep snug next to the docile flame.

It hadn't started so smoothly, of course. Weiss hadn't given the girl an easy time, and while she never went out of her way to spite the manager, neither could say Velvet ever put up a fight. Nevertheless, forever understanding and sweet, Velvet always found it in her heart to forgive the temperamental idol for lashing out.

To say Velvet had melted her 'ice queen' heart was a stretch - a pull and tug and _wrench_ , even. But Velvet's sincerity, and her genuine desire for Weiss's best, made it impossible for Weiss to treat her manager any less than… tolerably.

Even years of drinking black coffee didn't prepare Weiss for the bitter aftertaste left in her mouth after a particularly nasty spat with the sweetheart. Never again.

While Weiss continued to remain distant, Velvet had significantly curbed Weiss's fiery temper, to the point where the vocalist was quietly subdued.

… Usually.

"I didn't win," Weiss responded curtly as she stared outside the car window, her gaze lingering on the scenery whizzing by.

"There's always next time," her manager reminded her. "It was just unlucky that you were up against JNPR." Then, in a lower voice, Velvet mumbled to herself, "I'm still not sure what Ozpin was thinking, sending you both out so close together."

If Weiss had heard, she didn't comment. Resting her chin against the palm of her hand, icy blue irises stared at her faded reflection on the window. Her hollow expression echoed back. Frowning heavily, she shut her eyes, choosing to focus on the background fodder of the current radio station instead.

Despite the lack of reply, Velvet was aware the vocalist was still listening. "You have the rest of the day off."

At this, Weiss's eyes snapped open. "Oh?"

It was rare for her to have the rest of the day off, especially since she was still in midst of promoting a song. Her schedule would usually be jam-packed, and she rarely got back to the dorm before ten at night.

"Yes," Velvet confirmed quietly, risking a glance at Weiss through the rear-mirror. Hesitantly, she continued, "You do have a small meeting to attend, though…"

Icy blue eyes narrowed warily. Slowly turning to watch her manager, Weiss brusquely asked, "With?"

Velvet resisted the urge to shrink from the vocalist's scrutinizing gaze. "Ozpin," she replied meekly, referring to the head of their record label, Beacon Entertainment.

There was a long pause as the manager fought not to deflate under the withering stare. Velvet knew the idol was waiting for her to continue. "I'm not supposed to be the one who tells you this," she tried, looking uncomfortable.

Weiss merely raised an elegant eyebrow.

Velvet sighed in defeat. "You're not going to like this," she warned softly.

"I don't like many things," she retorted, crossing her legs. "Humour me anyway."

"...Well," Velvet cleared her throat, squeezing the steering wheel to resist the urge to shift uncomfortably. "…It's been decided that you'll no longer be performing as a soloist," Velvet said softly, watching the idol's face contort uglily through the rear-mirror.

" _What?_ " Weiss hissed, violently tensing.

Feeling the heat of Weiss's glare bore into the back of her head, Velvet squeaked, sinking a little into the plush leather seat of their car.

Weiss gritted her teeth and suppressed the angry growl bubbling in her chest. "Velvet."

"Ozpin decided that you..." Velvet nervously started; her voice was shaky and cracked, and she had to clear it once again to regain some semblance of cool. "... should be part of a band."

A pregnant silence followed as the news sank in.

"Stop the car. _Now._ "

Velvet jumped and instinctively followed the command. Slamming her foot down hard on the brakes, the force violently sent them flying forward in their seats, held in place only by the tension in their seat belts. The instant the car stopped, Weiss unbuckled herself and threw the door open, climbing out without another word.

"Wait! Weiss!" Velvet frantically cried, bug-eyed as she fumbled for the belt latch. The moment it released, she scrambled out the car. It took her a second to get her bearings, but a quick scan found Weiss stomping away, back towards the city. "Weiss!"

The vocalist continued stomping further into the distance, forcing Velvet to give chase - albeit somewhat slowly; she wasn't much of a runner.

"Weiss!" Velvet gasped, clumsily seizing her hand once it was within reach.

" _Don't,_ " the vocalist snarled, wrenching her hand from the shrinking manager's grasp.

"Please don't do this," she pleaded. Her voice seemed to chip at Weiss's heart, and the frost in her eyes melted slightly. "I _tried_ telling him you wouldn't be agreeable…"

Balling her fists, Weiss sighed. "... I know. It's not your fault. Sorry."

"No! No, I'm sorry - I should've tried harder-"

"Velvet," Weiss interjected, though her tone lost its edge. "Don't apologise for something you couldn't control."

"I…"

"Let's just… head back to the car. I'll deal with Ozpin personally."

"W-Wait, maybe this isn't such a good idea-"

"You've done your best. Let me handle this," Weiss placated, resting a hand gently on her frazzled manager's shoulder. "I'll deal with him," she repeated firmly. " _Personally._ "

* * *

Velvet was nervous.

After driving past the large gate with the words 'Beacon Entertainment' emblazoned across in elegant, cursive font; Velvet noticed that Weiss's rigid posture had not shifted once throughout the entire journey. As she pulled up to park within the designated area of the massive building, Velvet risked a quick glance at the silent idol through the rear mirror.

While she knew Weiss was more bark than bite, Velvet was still petrified as to how badly Weiss was going to retaliate. Tensing, she prepared herself to hold Weiss back, as the last ditch attempt for a precautionary measure.

As soon as they entered the reception, a man in dishevelled attire practically _glided_ to their direction. Peering past the round lenses of his glasses, a man in unkempt attire greeted them with an apologetic smile. "Welcome back, ladies! Unfortunately Ozpin had an emergency meeting to attend, so he couldn't make it, but he did leave you a letter," he spoke in a rapid burst of words, before quickly brandishing a small white envelope.

"Wow," Weiss hissed disbelievingly under her breath. "What a waste of everyone's time. This was his idea, and he actually has the audacity to–"

Quickly interrupting Weiss with a soft 'thank you' towards Oobleck, who disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared, Velvet sat down on the nearest leather sofa before carefully tearing the envelope open and unfolding the sheet of paper inside. Weiss frowned, but moved to sit next to her manager silently.

Scanning the handwritten contents rapidly, Velvet cleared her throat. "Apparently they'll be arriving this week… They'll be moving in with you, and Ozpin has asked us to escort them around and make them feel at home." Velvet looked up from the list of instructions, only to be rewarded by an unsettling blank gaze from the idol.

Internally wincing at Weiss's lack of intention, Velvet decided to just power through the rest of the letter, as quickly as she could. Just like the quick rip of a band-aid. "After your last stage performance, all of you will officially start working together–"

Without warning, Weiss's shoulders tensed considerably, her expression completely unreadable.

Having sensed a change in Weiss, Velvet looked up. "What's wrong?" She realized how the idol seemed to be intensely glaring at the entrance. Following her gaze, Velvet was greeted by the sight of a tall blonde leaning against the wall, her arms nonchalantly crossed over her chest.

She was clad in a white printed tee with a leather vest over, black skinny jeans and bright red converses; with a pair of aviators perched on the bridge of her nose, where the translucent lenses the colour of dark violet. "Hi!" she greeted good-naturedly, having noticed their gazes swivel towards her direction.

Velvet frowned. She couldn't recall ever seeing this girl within the company. "Hello," she replied hesitantly. "How may we help you?"

The blonde simply grinned and dug into her pockets, before fishing out a crumpled envelope. "Straight from the Ozzy-man himself."

Pale azure eyes hardened.

With a frown, Velvet scanned through the contents quickly. It was basically the alternate version of Weiss's letter, and sure enough, was signed off by the head of Beacon Entertainment himself.

"I'm Yang," the blonde introduced herself, easily ignoring Weiss's glare.

"Yang," Velvet murmured under her breath, furrowing her eyebrows thoughtfully and trying to wrack her brain for anything that might ring a bell. Unlike Weiss, Velvet enjoyed keeping tabs on both new and well-known artists– despite being on hiatus, she was still an artist herself, after all.

However, this was genuinely an unfamiliar name.

"You must be Weiss," Yang presumed with a hint of amusement seeping into her expression, easily sensing the hostile aura emitting from the girl in front of her. It was amazing just how strung up this 'Weiss' seemed to be- the cheeky part of Yang was tempted to further rile her up, even.

As Velvet skimmed past the letter again, in search for any extra information, violet and icy blue eyes had locked into each other's gaze. It was only through her peripheral vision that Velvet noticed Weiss's jaw clench.

Yang rolled her eyes dramatically. "Oh, stop glaring at me like some lovesick ex."

Weiss's expression hardened, and that was when Velvet knew she had to intervene immediately.

"Well," Velvet glanced at the sheet of paper in front of her, hurriedly scanning Yang's name again to lessen chances of mispronouncing her surname. "We're looking forward to working with you, Ms... Xiao Long."

Yang snorted.

"When pigs fly," Weiss muttered with distaste, breaking eye contact and looking away.

"Aw, don't be like that," Yang replied cheerily. In two swift steps, she had bobbed in front of Weiss's field of vision and leaned in close, leaving Weiss no choice but to reciprocate the eye contact unless she backed down.

Stepping back would be retreating. An act of weakness.

Her pride would never allow such an act.

Refusing to back down from the challenge, Weiss locked onto lilac irises and glared back with all the pure hatred she could muster from the depths of her guts.

Yang tried to remain nonchalant, but had failed to repress the crooked grin blossoming across her face at Weiss's act of defiance. "Looks like we're going to be BFFs from now on," she noted, her growing smile now revealing a hint of pearly white teeth, "Right, princess?"

* * *

 _A/N: So, Vol 4's out hey ;)_

 _But yeah, I'm just a sucker for idols and team bonding (plus a dark, stoic Weiss is just terribly appealing to me okay). This is also loosely (mostly? lul) based off South Korea's music industry… I'm not as familiar with western music industries ; A; Also, a big thank you to Siderial who helped with the sections I was really struggling with! -throws hearts at her-_

 _P.S. this author is rly cute give her lots of love 10/10_

 _P.P.S pls give Siderial* tRIPLE THE LOVE_

 _*razzentino_

 _u wanna go m8_


End file.
